User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 3
Archaic Meory That should not be. My flagship is the most heavily armored ship. It just moved into position to cover the pelicans and retrieve it. Also our sheilds shoul not have been that week. It is after all a SUPERCARRIER not an assault carrier not a crusier or a frigate but a ship that has a plasma llaser that can rip through marathon class crusiers. Also it's lower gradedefence turrents should have made short work of your marines. Bloodstar 01:06, 21 May 2007 (UTC) You mean the Ragnorok snow flake. Twilightstorm 02:02, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ENOUGH Both are supercarriers so both have tight security. Once your inside th Memory or the Ragnorok your en will die within seconds due to Wyvern Drones. See Dragon Empire. Also their mines. The Archaic Memory is a Covenant Supercarrier not a UNSC vessel so it's sheild should be ten folds stronger than any normal crusier or carrier. I read the books of halo and the UNSC still lost to one even though they took the sheilds down. The Leviathan was a supercarrier right? Or just a crusier. No matter, a supercarrier puts a round hole into anything remember? Fall of Reach. And stop attacking Hanger 7. It's completly useless now that the passages are caved in. And how in god's name does a spartan blow up a scarab?! There are still two frgates guarding a sealed door to hanger 7! How did your pelicans get in?! And what about those covies? Never mine this. I've dealt with alot of stuff... for now one put your complaints to me, not Bloodstar. Thank you and have a nice day. Twilightstorm 14:15, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Hnh... Your a pain in the ass just like Enternal. You are a worthy bad/good guy (POV) and I respect a good fight. Still Hanger seven's door ways are caved in if you remember the Lekgolos blowing the halls. One way was left open eading away from the Imperial staging area and marines can not stand up to a spartan in MK 7 armor. Also the Wyverns do rebot if you use EMPs which aso disrupts the spartan's armor as well as electrinics for the marines (Gun's, nav points, etc.) Then again Wyverns are a new adition so the should go down this time but the next rp will be a terrible display of power. Twilightstorm 14:48, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Archaic Memory My flagship isn't like my other vessels; 16 smart ONI AIs, Five Legions for security, and it is a large ship and it can't be that easy to explore it with Wyvern drones. Michel also brings up a remarkable point about your EMPs. It disrupts all electronics and I wasn't aware that the ''Spitfire is also a supercarrier. Then again it has no sheilding on it and it is human made and is fairly weak compared to the power of a covenant supercarier and I didn't see anything about ou relasing these hornet mines. Bloodstar 14:55, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Customs Custom this and that there is never a real UNSC thing! You be cheap! Chea cheap cheap! The hanger was ours after Lambda squad was pinned and the hanger was sealed after Mike cornered you then two frigates were sent to secure the door. There should be no controls outside since it was open to begin with so XP Duskstorm 15:08, 21 May 2007 (UTC) She's just mad becuase she was ignored. Just humor her. Y'know? Twilightstorm 15:10, 21 May 2007 (UTC) 16 smart AIs can't be deleted that fast you know and your friend, The monitor of 07 was there. Twilightstorm 15:12, 21 May 2007 (UTC) halo: hollow bastion I see you have add my name on the status list so can I add some thing here ( my role, location, etc) can I hade the ship I create the UNSC Road Runner. Chief frank 001 thank men Chief frank 001 this will be done, I call him Saul Kotor What do you thing about thatChief frank 001{{ Ideas I've been wanting to roleplay him for such a long time. He's one of my favorite under-developed characters from my book, and I want to use him in a combat situation. It would make a great story if Captain Adam Graves met up with the fleet and made contact with Martin. If you could assign him something heavy that would be nice. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 21:06, 21 May 2007 (UTC) 091 Hey, thanks for moving 091 with you, Iota 5. Please keep doing this! I don't mind if you have him do things for you. Bravo Zulu, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:45, 21 May 2007 (UTC) *No problem. He is on the UNSC, after all. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Meory's Controls Last time I checked the atmostheric controls can only be accessed by Aldaris or Akira. Twilightstorm 02:36, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ... It is still ONI. You fail to understand the Empire and you underestimate us and it is getting tiresome... Bloodstar 14:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) In the Books... S-IIs are superior to S-IIIs no? So your Iota boys are liek S-IIIs. May I remind you that you can't just kill almost half and just read the first battle of the archive. No one has reasd the dragon empire? Look below y'know? Legions consist of abotu... 60,000-250,000 also your iotas can't just kills so many elite units without a scratch even spartans aren't invicible and that includes your iotas. also i think you got on Blood's bad side. Twilightstorm 17:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Characters Where can i add my characters on the project? Gunnery Sergeant Thompson 19:14 22 May 2007 request Can you upload me a spartan image with a weapons (if it possible) my computer is have a low speed connection please???. It for built my spartan page. Chief frank 001 thank Chief frank 001 thank I want this image Chief frank 001 This is the last straw! We are not rebels and you make no sence! Why do you plauge me with such things? We are an EMPIRE! WE ARE NOT LIKE REBELS! We are more organized and how did that thing get there? No matter.. it is gone now... Bloodstar 19:14, 22 May 2007 (UTC) It does not. It does not take that fast to creat something liket hat when it takes years to do! I refuse to speak to you any more! Leave me to my work now. Bloodstar 19:27, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ???? what is the jinnChief frank 001 20:05, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Fragged Rebels! !! I really am getting annoyed at these stupid "Imperial" antics. An Empire made of rebels, pirates and Covenant?? And numbers in the BILLIONS? That's the size of the whole d---ed UNSC! And that the UNSC wouldn't notice? Then they have the nerve to complain about you "cheating"! This is absolutely stupid! An army of invisible billions with brainwashed Spartan-IIIs, a leader with psychic powers, millions of smallcraft, 25-plus capital ships, and the ability to control Flood?!? You tell me who's cheap. Thanks for going back at them, G-23. (But just wait... I'll get a death-threat or insulting message on my Talk page... X{ ) If this keeps up, I'm gonna get an admin on it... Thanks for letting me vent. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 20:35, 22 May 2007 (UTC) BOO! you guys do cheat and who said we were in the billions? and how do you explain those ONI bots? and Lysira was ONI though i think i made her psionic cause i was watching and animie bu the point is we're all cheaters. but you cheat more. if ya think about it it all makes perfect sence... well to muh cousin is... and i am speak for my self and trying to make you all slip up when getting mad. leave our leader alone you two. -.-+ Duskstorm 15:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ? Who is 9012? If it is a Forerunner construct, you have no right to use it. I have full jurisdiction over all things Forerunner in this, and besides; there's already two Monitors, that should be enough Forerunner sentience for one RP. -Monitor of Installation-07 5:15 PM, May 22, 2007 Just need to say that ONI isn't as smart as you keep implying, even Section Three. For one, Forerunner technologies still remain as the most complicated and sophisticated things in the universe, meaning Delta can't simply do anything he wants within computer systems. This brings me to another topic; how the hell did you get a tenth generation AI anyway? The highest is fifth in the Halofanon universe. -Monitor of Installation-07 5:29 PM, May 22, 2007 '-.-+' I dipise you. I had explained what it is comprised of. Though I must agree with you it is rather large but then again it is an empire but you also make no sence. I'll have Michel fx this in tactical terms. It can't be to small or to large? It'll be equal to the UNSC then. Not another word about this then. Bloodstar 14:06, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Dude! She's pissed at you now. I actually liked what I made. How many rebels, heretics, former soldiers of the unsc, pirates, etc do you think there are? There are more of us because we were all were civilians and captured personel were turned to our side. But i'll fix it. It must be the same or a tad bit better. Also stop with the things popping out of no where. That will be Blood's last post for the week cause she'll be in the hospital. the skin on her arm burned off some how. Twilightstorm 14:47, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Then we shall stop... Of course the remaining 15 wyverns are to stay till destroyed. Thank you for stopping. Though I still do not like you. I believe I can call you a friend at least... Bloodstar 18:37, 23 May 2007 (UTC) That is more like it... Good use of tactics causing my forces into disarry but... i thought the Road Runner entered slipspace before attempting to attack the Memory I'm most confused... Bloodstar 19:22, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Nightmareish Shadow...? Is that apart of my forces? The Ragnorok, Bloody Heart and Delita are attacking the ''Road Runner... Are you perhaps british? Bloodstar 19:27, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ... Well I am british... Then you have my permission nto destroy the Delita. Bloodstar 19:31, 24 May 2007 (UTC) ... ... 70.169.90.252 19:33, 24 May 2007 (UTC) confusion$%?&*? Can you explain wich ships is on unsc control and who is gone as soon as they appear I think that my 134 is out of circumstance 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' Hmm...Eternity Codes... Well I just saw your thing on Eternity Codes in the discussions page for the project, and just saying; Monitors can definitely decode them. A.I.s can do, oh, about 10 million calculations per millisecond. Now imagine that, times a googel. It's a lot, eh? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:07, 25 May 2007 (UTC)